webtoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Have You Any Fear?
Have You Any Fear? is a completed horror webtoon. The webtoon is a anthology of ten horror stories, with each one based on a nursery rhyme. The webtoon is made by various people. Synopsis A seasonal anthology exploring the sinister nature of classic children's nursery rhymes. Characters Jefferson and Gillian Washington Two characters from Chapter 10, based on the kids from the nursery rhyme, Jack and Jill. Jefferson is president and Gillian is first lady of the United States. They abused their power by raising taxes and taking money from insurance for their own benefit. They avoided prison by guilt tripping others with their adoptive daughter, Arisa. Arisa eventually started a cult-like rebellion against her parents and beheaded them. Personality: Selfish, corrupted Quote: "Don't be stupid, you know what this is. It's a goddamn betrayal." -Jefferson to Gillian as their house is being invaded Arisa A character from Chapter 10. She is the adoptive daughter of President Jefferson Washington and First Lady Gillian Washington. Arisa was used by her parents as a guilt tripper to get out of prison. Tired of being a political tool, she exposed the cruel things her parents were doing and started a rebellion against them that resulted in their execution. Personality: Vengeful, rebellious Quote: "Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water. Dad fell down and broke his crown... and Mom came tumbling after." Beckah A character from Chapter 1. She was likely abandoned by her parents, which made her feel bitter and worthless. Men took advantage of her vulnerability and used her. She eventually murdered a man that took advantage of her and felt a euphoria from that, though she felt guilty too. Because of her conflicted state, she was considered "manure" by the Ring of Roses cult and was killed along with other people to cleanse the world of their impurity. Personality: Vindictive, conflicted Nora A character from Chapter 4. A demon started living inside of her, which she kept secret. It periodically exited her body to eat living things and crawled inside when done. Nora believed she had gone insane. The demon eventually murdered her sister's child. The demon is likely symbolism for Nora's jealousey of her sister having a child while she couldn't. Personality: Secretive, fearful Quote: "I should tell them. Tell them what? That I've gone mad? That a devil lives in me...?" Episodes Creators *Chapter 1 - Ring Around the Rosie **Ben Templesmith *Chapter 2 - Bobby Shafto's Gone to Sea **Illustrator - Morgan Beem **Writer - James Maddox **Lettering - David Stoll **Editor - Bekah Caden *Chapter 3 - Pop! Goes the Weasel **Gavin Smith *Chapter 4 - Ten Little Fingers **Illustrator - Del Borovic **Writer - Croik *Chapter 5 - Sur le Pont d'Avignon **Writer and Illustrator - Petra Nordlund **Translator - Susanna Nousiainen **Editor - Bekah Caden *Chapter 6 - Ladybird, Ladybird **Writer - Ben Fisher **Illustrator - Adam Markiewicz **Editor - Bekah Caden *Chapter 7 - Baa, Baa, Black Sheep **Writer and Illustrator - Eryk Donovan **Coloring and Lettering - Fred C. Stresing and Meg Casey **Editor - Bekah Caden *Chapter 8 - Row, Row, Row Your Boat **Writer - Eliot Rahal **Illustrator - Christian Dibari **Coloring - Simon Gough **Lettering - Taylor Esposito **Editor - Bekah Caden *Chapter 9 - It's Raining, It's Pouring **Hate Glasheen *Chapter 10 - Jack and Jill **Phillip Sevy **David Stoll **Bekah Caden Navigation Category:Horror Category:Webtoon Category:Featured Webtoons Category:Completed Webtoons